


Paparazzi

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Series: Paparazzi [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, F/M, Idol Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiku, si penggemar dewasa seorang Wang Mei Lin, harus dihadapkan pada dua pilihan: tetap jadi stalker—ups, paparazzi, maksudnya—atau melanjutkan bisnis keluarga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paparazzi

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
**Pairing** : Japan/Taiwan; mention of China/Vietnam.  **Genre** : Romance/Family.  **Rating** : K+.  **Other notes** : AU. idol-life.

_(Kiku, si penggemar dewasa seorang Wang Mei Lin, harus dihadapkan pada dua pilihan: tetap jadi stalker—ups, paparazzi, maksudnya—atau melanjutkan bisnis keluarga.)_

* * *

Kiku mengejar, mengejar, mengejar. Dan memotret.

Lalu mengagumi.

Dan memotret lagi. Membuatnya abadi—nyaris abadi. Dan dia akan menaruh keabadian itu baik di hatinya,  _bucket list_  untuk masa depan, di komputer, dan beberapa di dinding kamar dengan penataan yang sedemikian rupa.

Ah, dasar  _fanboy_.

* * *

Hari ini Mei punya jadwal menyanyi di sebuah stadium tak jauh dari pusat kota Kyoto. Tentu, Kiku sudah bersiap dengan kamera, dan sebuah tiket yang dia beli dengan pertarungan antara hidup dan mati—oke, berebut satu lembar kertas secara online dan dia hanya punya waktu sekian detik, siapa bilang itu tidak menegangkan?

Kiku sudah menunggu di dekat pintu masuk samping stadion, dua jam sebelum pintu gedung dibuka karena dia tahu Mei selalu datang lewat jalur seperti ini.

Tahu dari mana?

Hei, meremehkan kemampuan seorang penggemar yang sudah mengagumi sejak H-3 debut si artis?

Tentu saja Kiku tidak sendiri. Tetapi dia merasa bangga karena berhasil berdiri di barisan terdepan—dan hei, hei, itu dia mobil Mei! SUV merah dengan tirai di jendela belakangnya. Kiku pun segera mengangkat kameranya dan jarinya lebih siaga daripada jari seorang tentara yang siap mengeksekusi sepeleton pasukan musuh dengan senapan mesinnya.

Mei dikawal oleh dua orang dan begitu keluar dari mobil, dia yang masih mengenakan jaket  _baseball_  berikut topinya yang sederhana dan berwarna serba putih-merah jambu, segera mengikuti jalur yang sudah dibebaskan oleh pengawalnya dengan setengah berlari dan sambil menekan-nekan topinya. Para penggemar meneriakkan namanya dan melambaikan tangan bahkan mengulurkannya agar—paling tidak—bisa menyentuh satu milimeter persegi sosok Mei. Gadis itu mengalah dan kemudian tersenyum simpul kepada semuanya dan—

— _jepret_.

Ini foto ketiga ribu yang berhasil diambil Kiku.

Tiket di saku Kiku sekarang tak terasa begitu berharga lagi setelah dia berhasil mendapatkan satu  _shoot_  yang kelihatannya begitu sempurna. Mei melihat ke arah kamera Kiku dan senyumnya tertangkap lensa dengan tepatnya.

Kiku tak ingin membagi foto ini ke  _fansite_  yang dia miliki.

* * *

Kiku memandangi layar kameranya.

" _Bro_ , mau berangkat."

"Ng."

Yongsoo berlalu tetapi kemudian mundur dan kembali melongok ke balik dinding. "Heeei, tidak bertanya aku mau ke mana?"

Kiku diam saja.

"Aku mau menemui pacarku,  _weeee_ ~" anak itu terlalu pede untuk hal yang tak ditanyakan padanya. Yongsoo menampakkan wajah meledek yang menjengkelkan, kalau saja Kiku menoleh.

"Silahkan."

Yongsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Cuma itu?"

"Lalu apakah yang harus kukatakan?" matanya masih terpaku dan jarinya masih konsisten menekan tombol  _next_  pada kameranya.

"... Bisa 'ah, aku iri', atau 'aaah, beruntung sekali kaupunya pacaaar~' atau mungkin saja 'carikan aku jugaa~" Yongsoo menari-narikan tangannya di udara.

"Pergilah."

Leon melewati ruang tengah sambil membawa secangkir teh. "Dia akan tetap single bahkan sampai kaupunya anak ketiga."

Tetapi Kiku tak peduli.

* * *

Lelaki itu menggulirkan kursor ke arah bawah, mengecek daftar anggota dari situs khusus penggemar yang dia buat itu.  _Header_  berupa foto Mei terbaik—dari seribu yang terbaik, asal semua tahu—dipajang dan akan diganti minggu depan.  _Up-to-date_  adalah motto Kiku, omong-omong.

Oke, kebanyakan  _member_  tetap aktif. Dan  _merchandise_  berbau Mei yang dia jual tampaknya juga memiliki penambahan dalam hal pemesanan untuk awal bulan ini. Dia akan lebih bersemangat memotret, kalau begitu.

Baru saja dia akan membuka galeri di situs itu—galeri khusus yang hanya terbuka untuk anggota-anggota dengan status  _premium membership_ , pintu ruangannya dibuka.

"Kiku, rapat."

Dia tersentak dan refleks menekan opsi  _minimize_. Tetapi Yao tertawa, "Aku melihatnya. Artis yang itu lagi, ya?"

Kiku berdiri dan mengenakan kacamatanya lalu meraih beberapa berkas dan sebuah  _tablet_. Dia keluar dan segera menutup pintu, lalu Yao menyelaraskan langkah mereka. "Siapa namanya itu? Artis itu? Aku lupa."

"Wang Mei Lin—Rin, maksudku. Mai Rin."

"Ouch, iya. Duh, satu marga denganku tapi aku selalu lupa namanya."

Kiku berbisik, "Tua."

"Ooooi, aku mendengarnya,  _aru_!"

"Kau seharusnya tidak perlu repot-repot menjemputku untuk rapat. Aku ingat pukul jam berapa rapat itu akan dimulai. Tetapi bukan artinya aku menolak pertolonganmu."

"Yaaah, aku cuma lewat, biar sekalian saja kupanggil kau. Sudah siap materinya? Kau akan jadi pembicara cadangan kalau materi dari Somchak kurang lengkap."

"Sudah kubereskan."

"Ou, bagus,  _aru_. Hebat juga kau membagi waktu. Tadi malam baru pulang jam dua karena pergi ke lokasi syuting CF Mei, 'kan?" Yao mengarahkan telunjuknya ke pipi Kiku, dan sadar bahwa tinggi mereka hampir sama. Selalu, Kiku terlihat sebagai adik angkat yang kecil dan lucu di depannya, tak peduli seberapa tua Kiku sebenarnya.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan materinya sebelum berangkat."

"Rajin sekali!"

"Tidak perlu memekik, Kakak  _Tua_."

"Uh, kau tertular sebutan dari Yongsoo!"

Kiku tak melanjutkan lagi, diam saja sampai mereka tiba di ruang rapat. Beberapa bawahan sudah menunggu dan Kiku langsung mengambil tempat duduk di samping Leon—si mahasiswa ini selalu diminta Yao untuk datang ke rapat-rapat perusahaan, untuk belajar, katanya—yang sedang mengunyah permen karet.

Somchak belum datang, dan memang waktu rapat sebenarnya baru dimulai lima menit lagi, maka Kiku pun menyibukkan diri dengan berselancar ria di  _tablet_ -nya. Tanpa sadar bahwa mata Leon melirik dan mengawasinya.

"Kukira gambar latarnya si Mei," sindir Leon yang kemudian mengeluarkan selembar kertas bekas kemasan permen dari sakunya, dan mengeluarkan permen karet barusan dari mulutnya, menaruh di dalam kertas itu. Dilemparkannya ke dalam tempat sampah di sudut ruangan.

Kiku melirik, "Memang Mei."

Kening Leon berkerut. Hanya ada gambar bunga plum dan krisan putih sebagai  _background_  utama  _gadget_  Kiku.

"Mei adalah  _bunga_. Ini bunga plum, bunga nasional Taiwan, tempat asal Mei."

"Lalu, bunga krisan itu—oh. Aku mengerti."

Kiku kembali pada pirantinya. Leon hanya menggeleng. "CEO nomor dua di kantor ternyata seorang  _hardcore fanboy_. Sudah berapa lama kau jadi penggemarnya, sih?"

"Tiga setengah tahun."

"Betah?"

"Tentu saja."

"Walau dia tak memperhatikanmu?"

"Mei memperhatikan seluruh penggemarnya," Kiku mematikan layar perangkat tersebut, lantas melepaskan kacamatanya. Menggosoknya dengan tisu yang ia keluarkan dari saku.

Leon memandang kasihan sang kakak angkat. Kadang ia ingin menyebut  _jangan delusional_ , tapi itu tak perlu, pikir Leon. Karena dia juga sering berkhayal di tengah malam soal perempuan yang disukainya, jadi ia hanya bisa berharap dia tak akan berakhir seperti Kiku. Penggemar dan punya sejuta saingan, yang hanya bersenjatakan kamera dan mengandalkan kasih sayang  _yang katanya_ tulus. Ah, sesemu atau setulus apa cinta penggemar pada idolanya, sebetulnya? Leon selalu meragukan banyak hal tentang hubungan artis-penggemar, tetapi dia seringkali lebih memilih tak memikirkannya—

—sebab rapat sudah dimulai!

(Dia harus memperhatikan karena ... ah, Yao selalu mengiming-iminginya satu anak perusahaan untuk dipimpin setelah lulus kuliah. Siapa yang tidak tergiur ... bukankah itu lumayan untuk diandalkan sebagai mas kawin pada pacarnya?

—sial, ucap Leon.  _Aku juga terobsesi seperti Kiku_.)

* * *

Ada dua konser Mei dan satu pemotretan di alam terbuka, Kiku rasa dia bisa menghadirinya. Saat ia mengecek jadwalnya sendiri, Yongsoo menyikutnya.

(Oh, salah sekali mengurus hal ini di ruang tengah di mana ada Yongsoo di dalamnya.)

"Hei, Kak, tidak berminat?" dia menunjukkan beberapa lembar foto gedung.

Perlu beberapa menit bagi Kiku untuk menyadari bahwa itu adalah foto-foto gedung  _sister company_  mereka di Yunani. Yao menawarkan posisi bagus untuk Kiku di sana, karena dia memiliki sebagian besar saham dan menanam modal awal yang besar di perusahaan milik kenalan dekatnya tersebut, tetapi tentu saja Kiku tak menaruh minat sama sekali walaupun itu artinya dia bisa menguasai bisnis sendiri di sana.

"Kau saja."

"Yaaaa, aku 'kan baru masuk. Baru lulus kuliah juga, pengalamanku mana cukup supaya si Kakak Tua mau mengizinkanku untuk pergi ke sana. Kau 'kan yang disuruh.  _da-ze_?"

"Aku merasa cukup dengan yang di sini," Kiku menutup laptopnya, tak jadi mengecek jadwal pribadinya yang telah dia sinkronisasikan dengan data di ponsel. "Gaji di sini cukup untuk seorang single."

"Huuuu," Yongsoo mengacak urutan foto-foto tersebut dan melihat masing-masingnya sekilas. "Gedung barunya bagus dan kau pasti betah. Sayang sekali. Ha, coba aku saja yang ditempatkan di sini, aku mau. Yunani, lho, Yunani~~ mungkin kaubisa bertemu teman lamamu dan diajaknya keliling dari Santorini sampai ke utara Yunani gratis—ah, siapa namanya? Hera—Hera ... atau Hercules?"

"Herakles Karpusi."

"Nah, itu. Tidak tergiur, ya?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Sebaiknya sekarang kaupergi saja belajar tentang perdagangan sehingga kau akan jadi lebih mahir dan Yao akan mempertimbangkanmu."

Pengusiran halus. Yongsoo cuma tertawa lalu menaruh begitu saja—setengah melempar, kalau bisa disebut—foto-foto tersebut ke atas laptop Kiku.

Ya, ya, ya, gaji di sini masih cukup untuk membiayai kegiatan ala paparazzinya.

* * *

Mei berpose di tengah sebuah padang bunga matahari— _Kiku tak tahu mana yang lebih cerah_ —dan beberapa penggemar beruntung bisa menyaksikannya dari tepian padang. Tempat ini dirahasiakan tetapi beberapa penggemar yang punya akses ke dalam manajemen Mei bisa mengetahuinya dengan mudah. Perusahaan Yao adalah perusahaan properti dan furnitur yang sering memakai artis-artis dari manajemen yang menaungi Mei sebagai model ( _kenapa Kakak Tua itu tak pernah meminta Mei sebagai model?! —Kiku mengeluh_ ). Yang membuat Kiku akrab dengan beberapa orang di dalamnya.

Mei lalu duduk untuk berganti pose. Fotografer tampak berdiskusi dengan beberapa orang di sekitarnya lalu asisten Mei berlari ke tengah padang untuk memayunginya dan penata rias pun memperbaiki tatanan wajah serta rambutnya. Mereka semua kembali lagi setelah si fotografer cukup siap, dan Mei memberi isyarat dengan mengangkat jempol.

Fotografer memberi aba-aba, "Yak! Lensa adalah kekasihmu, lihat sini, Cantik!"

Mata Mei berputar menuju ke kamera—tetapi, ups, matanya tertarik ke sudut lain, di tepian pagar di mana ada seorang laki-laki memegang kamera juga di sana. Tampak sangat familiar, rambut dan perawakannya. Sering sekali terlihat. Dia tersenyum lebar dan bibirnya seolah berkata, "Hai!"

"Hei, hei, Mei, lihat ke sini!"

"—Eeh, maaf, maaf! Hehehe, oke, siap!" dia pun kembali ke kameranya yang sebenarnya.

Di tepian pagar, Honda Kiku menjadi patung batu. Senyum Mei adalah bola mata medusa untuknya, dan dia cuma korban malang yang mendapat teriakan dari sekelilingnya,  _Mei tersenyum padanya! Padanya!_

— _Bukan! Padaku!_

_Orang ini! Aku tahu persis arah mata Mei!_

— _Aku!_

Sekali senang, tetap senang, Kawan. Foto digital di kamera Kiku adalah buktinya.

Kiku lalu pulang mengejar matahari terbenam dengan SUV silvernya—edisi yang sama dengan Mei, tentu saja!—dengan senyum puas terukir pada wajahnya. Namun kadang-kadang, jauh di lubuk hatinya, di sanubarinya yang terus mempertanyakan arti hidup dan tujuan perjalanan, seringkali nalurinya mengusik rasa senangnya dengan bertanya,  _mau dibawa ke mana hidupmu?_ Ya, Kiku selalu bertanya-tanya, apa hasil dan akhir dari ini semua.

Apa dia akan menjadi lelaki biasa pada akhirnya, yang bersenjatakan  _mouse_ komputer dan bermusuhkan neraca-neraca tak  _balance_  yang sedikit bermasalah di ekuitas, atau menjadi seorang lelaki yang berhasil setenar idolanya, mungkin? Karena hal-hal yang dilakukannya?

Menikahi Mei, misalnya— _oops, oops_ , ini impian berbahaya yang sayangnya sudah secara viral menjangkiti seluruh fans fanatik. Atau mungkin, paling tidak, bisa jadi kolega dekat Mei.

Kiku cuma bisa mengabaikannya, dengan cara menyuruh otak kanannya untuk bekerja lebih keras agar sampai di rumah nanti ia bisa membuat sebuah  _fanart_  Mei tentang  _photoshoot_ -nya di padang bunga matahari tadi.

* * *

Leon tertidur di sofa depan televisi di ruang keluarga utama rumah. Yongsoo terlelap di meja dapur sana dengan mulut menganga, sepiring  _kimchi_  yang tak habis di hadapannya mulai diintai oleh Hong, kucing Leon yang nyentrik. Hanya Xing yang tidur sesuai aturan di dalam kamar. Kiku cuma memandangi mereka heran sambil menggeleng. Menyesal mengapa Yao tidak pernah tegas soal urusan tidur. Dia sendiri tak betah melihat ketidakteraturan yang disengaja dan dibiarkan ini—tetapi dia sendiri tak begitu ingin menyelesaikannya. Ia tak punya waktu, ia punya hal penting—

"Mau keluar, Kiku?"

"Hn."

"Mei?"

Kiku mengangguk. Yao belum juga memberi jalan lewat di bingkai pintu depan.

"Aku sudah dewasa dan tidak perlu jam malammu lagi."

Yao memainkan lidah di dalam pipinya, menyembul-nyembul lucu seperti sebuah permainan bola pantul. "Memang. Tetapi kau yakin kau tidak lelah, sementara besok kau harus ke Macau untuk pertemuan? Ini sudah jam sebelas, Kiku."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatirkan aku. Itu tidak perlu untukmu dan juga untukku."

Mereka berpandangan cukup lama, dan diakhiri dengan decakan Yao. Yao akhirnya memberi jalan dan mengangkat kedua tangannya. Sambil berlalu dan ketika bahunya bersentuhan dengan bahu Kiku—sekilas—dia berkata sambil menguap, "Yang penting kau tetap berpikir bahwa kadang manusia bekerja keras untuk hal yang tak berguna, dengan mengutamakan alasan hobi dan memuaskan diri."

Suara Yao seperti suara hatinya yang selama ini minta dibebaskan.

Lagi-lagi, Kiku mencoba mengabaikannya karena jam  _fansign_  Mei hampir selesai. SUV melaju sangat kencang di jalan, dan menembus beberapa perlintasan berlampu merah dengan tak sopannya. Ia berhasil memangkas waktu perjalanan menjadi nyaris separuhnya, dan memasuki gedung tempat acara berlangsung dengan puas—walau tanpa tersenyum.

Dia tak punya tiket  _fansign_ , tetapi beruntung, sistem yang kali ini tetap memperbolehkan penggemar yang tidak memiliki tiket untuk masuk ke dalam gedung namun tidak diperkenankan mendekat ke antrean.

Salahkan kesibukan rapat tiga hari lalu yang membuat dia tak kebagian tiket.

(Kiku semakin sibuk sekarang, apalagi ditambah dengan iming-iming Yao yang sangat gencar soal  _sister company_ di Athena ... Kiku sadar bahwa dunia nyatanya sudah perlu dirinya sepenuhnya namun tetap saja, ada kepuasan yang hanya bisa terpenuhi lewat Mei).

Kiku mengambil posisi di samping kanan Mei, dan bersyukur karena dia datang cukup malam sehingga orang-orang di sekeliling yang tak punya tiket tak lagi banyak memenuhi ruangan.

Dia mengarahkan kameranya. Jepret-jepret-jepret— _angle_ -nya bagus. Dia menatap puas hasilnya. Lalu jepret—

—Kiku mengerutkan kening. Takut ini hanya ilusi. Lalu dia menurunkan kameranya dan melihat langsung.

Itu bukan ilusi!

Mei melambaikan tangan padanya dan tersenyum lebar lalu kemudian terkekeh setelah mengucapkan kata yang terlihat dari gerak bibirnya sebagai, " _Hei!_ "

Lekas-lekas Kiku mengabadikannya. Ketika menurunkan kameranya lagi, dia menemukan Mei yang masih melirik ke arahnya.

O, kefanaan ini begitu menyesatkan.

* * *

Kiku tiba di mansion keluarga Wang dan begitu mencapai sofa, dia langsung membanting tas kameranya. Dia menyingkirkan poninya frustasi dan langsung menghadap tembok sambil meninjunya satu kali. Ini tak boleh dan ilegal terjadi—ini kriminal! Mengapa ketika dia sudah mulai memikirkan kata-kata Yao—dan tentu saja kata hatinya sendiri—Mei menariknya kembali?!

Mei adalah seorang petugas pelabuhan yang menyebalkan! Ketika dia  _sang jangkar_  telah berhasil tenggelam di dunia yang ia putuskan sendiri, Mei-lah yang menariknya kembali dan memanjakannya di atas tepian dermaga, membuatnya melupakan laut dalam yang  **seharusnya**  menjadi tempat dia berada.

Lelaki itu mendesis lalu langsung pergi ke atas tanpa mengacuhkan kameranya. Dia membuka pintu kamar dan—

"Oh, syukurlah kaudatang sebelum jam satu,  _aru_!" Yao mengambil beberapa pakaian dari lemari Kiku dan memasukkannya ke dalam koper biru tua yang selalu menemani Kiku ke manapun dia berurusan.

Kiku mematung di bingkai pintu.

Yao bodoh. Yao selalu jadi orang yang menyuruh mereka semua—dirinya, Leon, Yongsoo, dan Xing, ketika mereka kecil dulu dan masih hidup di rumah petak yang sesak—untuk tidur cepat, tetapi dialah yang selalu mengacaukan jam tidurnya sendiri untuk mengurus semua hal berkaitan dengan adik-adiknya. Tanpa mau meminta bantuan.

"Nih, baju-bajumu sudah kusiapkan. Besok  _boarding_ pukul setengah delapan lewat lima, ya, jangan lupa," dia menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangannya lalu beranjak dari sisi ujung kamar Kiku.

Kiku memandangi kakaknya. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Aku pikir kau baru pulang jam tiga nanti, jadi kupikir kusiapkan saja supaya nanti kau tidak repot. Kalau pulang jam tiga 'kan capek,  _aru_. Mana sempat kau bersiap-siap?"

Kiku mendaratkan pandangannya di lantai dan diam saja saat Yao melewatinya dan berucap, "Selamat tidur!"

* * *

Sinar mata Kiku lekat pada foto yang dihamparkannya sendiri di atas meja.

Athena, dan kantor barunya.

Wajah Yao melintas di pikiran,  _Yunani akan memberikan lebih banyak prospek bagus untukmu._ Lalu Yongsoo,  _eeeeh, sayang sekali kalau kesempatan ini dibuang-buang. D_ an Leon lagi, kali ini dia terlihat cemberut di pikiran Kiku,  _Kak, kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan mengambil itu—apa salahnya jadi penggemar luar negeri dari Mei?_  Dan terakhir Xing, dengan perangai tenangnya menambahi,  _kau pantas menerimanya, Kiku_.

Lalu mata Kiku mengarah ke dinding. Ke poster Mei dengan kostum biru-hitam dan kepang dua yang manis.

Kiku mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

Lalu lambaian tangan Mei menghampirinya sebagai memori yang menggoda.

Lelaki itu berdiri dan melemparkan seluruh foto ke arah poster Mei.

Dan pergi dari rumah. Mengemudi sendirian senja itu, melewati jalan yang sesepi pedesaan, cukup jauh dari mansion keluarga Wang. Dia merenung dan memikirkan soal Mei serta masa depannya. Menjadi penggemar memang menyenangkan, tapi tak selamanya menguntungkan, dan itu kedengarannya menyakitkan.

* * *

"Hidup itu memang selalu soal pilihan," Yao menggigit sisa bakpao isi dagingnya. Yongsoo menaikkan kaki di atas meja kaca ruang tengah dan Yao pun menendang tumitnya. "Bersikaplah sopan lebih sering,  _aru_!"

Kiku diam saja di atas bantal duduknya. Kiku jarang sekali mau duduk di sofa, kecuali untuk saat-saat tertentu atau saat ada tamu yang benar-benar penting dan berasal dari Eropa, tempat di mana bantal duduk dan melipat kaki di depan meja adalah hal yang cukup asing.

"Dan Kiku—kau juga harus membuat pilihan. Tidak ada satu pun dari kami yang memaksamu, memang, karena satu-satunya yang bisa memaksamu adalah dirimu sendiri, supaya kau tidak salah jalan dan membahayakan masa depanmu sendiri. Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa kau sudah dewasa, bukan? Kaulah yang memutuskan segalanya sekarang."

Kiku menyesap tehnya.

"Dan selain soal pilihan ..." Yao menggantung kata-katanya dan tersenyum kecil pada Kiku. "Hidup juga selalu soal resiko. Mana yang lebih rendah resikonya, ambillah yang itu."

* * *

Lusa ada  _fanmeet_  Mei, kemunculan terakhir di publik sebelum masa Mei hiatus singkat selama satu bulan karena dia ingin istirahat. Tetapi lusa juga adalah waktu pertemuan penting dengan kolega-kolega di Yunani. Xing memang bersedia menggantikannya, tetapi Yao dan Xing masih memberinya waktu untuk berpikir.

Teman Kiku di agensi Mei sudah siap memberikan tiket 'lewat jalan belakang' tetapi Xing juga siap memberikan tiketnya untuk Kiku.

Dan Kiku pun memandangi kameranya sebelum memberikan keputusan terakhir. Masih ada banyak foto Mei di sana, masih ada banyak file yang belum ditransfer untuk diunggah ke  _fansite_  miliknya, dan masih ada banyak  _digital art_  yang belum diselesaikan di komputer. Belum lagi segala  _merchandise_  yang dia punya di dalam lemari sana, yang dia dapatkan mulai dari dengan cara menyisihkan uang gajinya sampai berdesak-desakan di antrean para perempuan remaja yang juga menggemari Mei.

Jika menghitung sudah berapa banyak uang yang ia habiskan, Kiku tak mau beranjak sama sekali. Jika menghitung sudah seberapa banyak waktu yang ia habiskan demi Mei, dia memilih untuk menjadi debu dan menghilang saja. Jika memikirkan seberapa gilanya ia pada Mei, mungkin ia lebih memilih untuk menjadi anak kecil saja. Sudah terlalu banyak hal yang ia lewati dan miliki soal Mei dan jika melepaskan itu begitu saja untuk masa depan yang tak pasti—dan untuk perusahaan yang bisa saja labil secara tak terduga nantinya ...

... Seperti kata Yao, semuanya punya resiko.

Tetapi bagaimana jika menyukai Mei tak akan menghasilkan apa-apa untuk masa nantinya, kecuali sebuah hidup yang abu-abu karena Mei tak bersinar lagi?

—Tetapi bagaimana jika dia memang sudah mencintai Mei dan bukan hanya sekadar menggemari?

Kiku menarik napas.

 _Baiklah_.

Kiku pun meninggalkan kamarnya.

* * *

Kiku membuka penglihatan. Ia tidak tahu seberapa lama dia memejamkan mata. Tetapi di luar jendela kelihatannya terang.

Mungkin ini cara paling tepat untuk mengatakan,

"Selamat pagi, Athena."

* * *

Gedung itu hangat berikut orang-orang di dalamnya. Begitu Kiku memperkenalkan diri di resepsionis, mereka langsung menyambutnya dengan antusias dan memanggilkan pimpinannya langsung, lalu mereka semua bergantian menyalami Kiku.

"Oh, ini, ya, adik Yao yang pertama itu?"

"Mungil, ya, seperti Yao, hehe. Padahal kalian bukan saudara kandung, ya."

"Kami sudah menantikanmu!"

"Tidak datang bersama Xing?"

Sudah Yao bilang, ini tempat yang menjanjikan. Sudah Xing yakinkan, bahwa ini tempat yang bagus. Sudah Yongsoo katakan, ini adalah hadiah terbaik untuknya. Sudah Leon bujuk, ini tempat yang menang seharusnya menjadi miliknya.

Kiku menjabat tangan mereka semua bergantian dan menemukan harapan baru di sini.

"Mohon bantuannya, semuanya."

Itu adalah senyuman Kiku yang pertama untuk Athena.

* * *

Herakles menemuinya saat makan siang hari itu juga dan langsung menawarkan perjalanan ke Santorini. Kiku menolaknya halus, tetapi Herakles—walau dengan wajah datar—mengatakan bahwa  _ini hadiah untuk teman lamaku yang seringkali bersedia mendengarkan ceritaku._  Dan akhirnya, di sinilah Kiku, dua hari setelah kedatangannya ke Yunani; meluangkan waktu untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar Mesaria, Santorini. Kiku bersumpah dia bisa mencium aroma laut walaupun di hadapannya hanya ada jalan beraspal yang sisi-sisinya sedikit kering dan beberapa pepohonan besar.

Bohong jika Kiku bilang dia sudah lupa akan Mei.

Justru di saat-saat seperti inilah, Mei yang mengisi kepalanya.

Apa yang sedang dilakukan gadis itu di masa cutinya? Apa dia berlibur ke Hawaii atau berdiam diri saja di apartemennya di pusat kota Tokyo? Atau malah ke pedesaan di Hokkaido? Atau mungkin menikmati liburan di Bali, Indonesia—negara tropis favoritnya? Atau bisa jadi dia bertamasya di sekitar Alpen.

Kiku cinta Mei, tentu saja, dan karena itulah dia memilih ini. Athena. Yunani. Dan perusahaan. Sebab jika dia serius, maka dia akan mendapatkan banyak hal untuk tangannya sendiri terlebih dahulu lalu nanti mencoba bertaruh untuk mendapatkan Mei, bukan? Artis biasanya senang pebisnis, ini bukan premis yang mudah terkikis.

Kiku menyesal meninggalkan kameranya di hotel. Padahal, jika tidak, dia bisa memandangi foto-foto Mei. Atau—

—Kiku berhenti lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tahu dia perlahan harus melupakan Mei, dan setidaknya dia harus menyingkirkan suara merdu itu dulu dari kepalanya.

Lalu ia lanjut berjalan lagi.

Dan lagu itu masih terdengar. Lalu ia menepuk-nepuk bagian samping kepalanya,  _ayo berhenti, berhenti, berhenti—_

Anehnya, ketika Kiku berlalu semakin jauh, lagu itu semakin terdengar jauh. Seperti nyata. Padahal jika itu hanya bayangannya saja ... tidak mungkin akan semudah itu tersamarkan.

Kiku tahu ini bukan waktunya untuk berdelusi tetapi dia memutuskan untuk kembali.

Hanya untuk menemukan seorang gadis di balik pohon besar tanah Mesaria yang sedang subur-suburnya.

"Ah, yah—ketahuan. Hehe. Hai."

Mungkin Dewi Aphrodite itu nyata?

"N-nona ... Mei?!" Kiku ingin bergerak namun ada banyak hal di tubuhnya, luar dan dalam, yang tak bisa diajak kompromi. Kakinya seperti terpaku dan otaknya berhenti berpikir sesaat.

Mei yang menghampirinya. "Hai, um—Kiku, ya 'kan? Kiku-kun?" dia mengulurkan tangan.

Kiku menyambutnya dengan gemetaran. Mei tertawa gemas lalu langsung menarik tangan Kiku.

"Ke ... kebetulan sekali ..." Kiku ingin tersenyum tetapi otot-otot wajahnya menjadi sekeras sendi robot.

"Bukan sepenuhnya kebetulan," senyum Mei, "aku sengaja. Yang di sini memang kebetulan—karena aku tidak tahu kau juga ke Santorini, tetapi dari awal aku memang tahu kau ke Yunani. Terima kasih untuk semuanya selama ini, ya, Kiku-kun," Mei menarik tangannya, lalu membungkuk dalam-dalam, lama sekali, khidmat dan penuh hormat. Dia melakukannya cukup lama. Lalu ketika ia berdiri tegak lagi, "Aku melihatmu dari kejauhan. Syukurlah kau mengenali suaraku."

 _Bagaimana tidak mengenali ...?_  Kiku mencoba meredakan liarnya detak jantung di dalam rongga tubuhnya. Dia masih terperangah bahkan sejak sebelum Mei membungkukkan diri.

"Terima kasih sudah menjadi penggemarku. Terima kasih sudah memperhatikanku dan selalu ada di hampir setiap acaraku. Terima kasih sudah menyukaiku dan menjadi bagian dari orang-orang yang selalu menginspirasiku. Dan terima kasih karena telah ada. Salah satunya untukku."

"K-kau ... tahu ... aku?" kening Kiku sampai berkeringat. Padahal, sejak lima menit lalu matahari selalu terlindung awan.

"Tentu saja, aku mengenali penggemarku," satu cengiran, "ah, itu berlebihan, sih. Tepatnya, aku tahu penggemar-penggemar yang setia padaku. Dan terlebih lagi, kau adik Yao-san, 'kan? Perusahaan kalian sering sekali menyewa teman-temanku sebagai model, dan aku pernah secara kebetulan berpapasan dengan Yao-san di kantor agensi. Aah, betapa aku ingin jadi salah satu model kalian! Untuk promosi di koran juga tidak apa-apa, padahal. Aku tidak semahal itu juga, kok," bibirnya mengerucut.

Oh Tuhan, seolah kita bisa melihat pelangi melingkar sebagai halo di kepala Kiku! Dan sinar putih memancar dari kepalanya. Dan matanya berkilauan seperti batu amber yang baru diasah. Karena kadang kebahagiaan itu kelihatan lewat ekspresi, dan bukan cuma dari kata-kata!

"Jadi ..."

Mei mengambil kedua tangan Kiku, menggenggamnya. Matanya berkilat antusias. Lalu mengajak Kiku ke pohon barusan. Bernaung sambil duduk di bawahnya, "Aku sengaja ambil cuti karena selain aku ingin istirahat, aku mendengar dari staf di agensiku yang kenal dengan keluarga kalian, bahwa katanya kau akan pergi ke Yunani. Aku ingin bertaruh dengan diriku sendiri, apakah aku berhasil menemukanmu di sini—dan aku berjanji pada diriku, kalau aku melihatmu, aku ingin segera menyapamu dan berterimakasih!"

"Si-siapa staf agensimu itu ...?" Kiku mengutuk dirinya dan patahan-patahan kalimat yang membuatnya terlihat payah itu. Seperti remah-remah kue yang menyedihkan namun harus disuguhkan pada tamu istimewa.

"Nguyen Lien. Aku yakin kau pasti mengenalnya dengan baik."

Salah satu lorong di dalam hati Kiku menggemakan seruan,  _kekasih Yao!_

Dunia ini terlalu luas untuk dijalani namun kadang terlalu sempit untuk kebetulan-kebetulan dan kecantikan rancangan Tuhan. Termasuk, soal relasi-relasi dan koneksi. Termasuk soal pengejar yang ternyata dikejar. Kiku tak akan pernah bisa mengerti mengapa yang ini bisa terjadi, ia yakin, walau dia membangkitkan kekuatan terbesar alam bawah sadarnya sekalipun.

"Kiku ... kun? Hei, boleh, 'kan aku memanggilmu begitu?" kontak tangan semakin erat, "Kiku-kun memikirkan apa?"

 _Kaukaukaukaukau—_  "Hng. Kau."

Tawa renyah meluncur lagi. "Tidak percaya, ya? Aku juga, omong-omong. Tapi aku senang aku bisa bertemu denganmu di Santorini—padahal aku berniat keliling Athena untuk mencarimu."

"Ba-bagaimana kalau kau tidak menemukanku ...?"

"Maka aku akan menikmati liburanku, hehe," Mei mengangkat bahu. "Selain untuk mencarimu, aku memang ingin liburan dan Yunani adalah salah satu negara favoritku."

"Mencariku? U-untuk apa?"

"Berterima kasih, tentu saja," Mei mengangguk cepat. Entah buat apa. "Dan aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh."

"Aku tidak pantas—aku hanya penggemar, Nona Mei—"

Mei memainkan telunjuknya di depan wajah Kiku, "Satu, jangan panggil aku begitu. Dua, semua penggemarku adalah hebat. Aku yang sebenarnya tidak pantas ... karena aku cuma perempuan biasa," dia melirik ke arah bawah. "Orang-orang kadang mengelu-elukanku. Padahal aku sama dengan kalian semua, aku hanya punya apa yang kalian tidak punya tetapi kalian juga punya apa yang aku tidak punya. Itu yang membuatku kadang tak nyaman ... dan aku butuh liburan untuk menghilangkan ketidakenakan ini ..."

Kiku tidak menyesali jalan hidupnya mengagumi Mei.

Dan tidak akan pernah.

"A-a ..."

"Kiku-kun, jangan anggap aku artis besar ketika sedang bersamamu seperti ini, oke? Aku adalah perempuan biasa dan aku tidak ingin kau memperlakukanku terlalu istimewa ketika aku sedang ingin menjadi orang biasa."

Kiku selalu paham tentang kehidupan dua sisi ala orang tenar, dan yakin Mei pasti sedang menderitanya. Saat dia dihadapkan pada masalah batin bahwa dia juga ingin dianggap orang biasa namun dia telah terlanjur menjadi orang terkenal. Syukurlah dia begitu, atau kalau tidak ... dia bukanlah orang yang layak untuk dikagumi, bukan?

"Kau adalah salah satu penggemarku yang paling setia dan kau tidak pernah terlalu jauh dariku karena ... perusahaan tempat kita berada saling berhubungan satu sama lain, karena itulah ... aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh. Aku senang berdekatan dengan penggemarku, tapi kadang manajer melarangku ..."

"Tetapi sekarang, bisa, 'kan?" Kiku mencoba untuk bersikap biasa, dan binar bangga di matanya, karena perasaan berhasil, terlihat jelas.

"Tentu saja!" Mei akhirnya melepaskan tangan Kiku—namun menggosokkan tangannya dengan cepat. Kebiasaan-kebiasaan aneh yang mulai Kiku perhatikan—dan ini adalah barang mahal. Tidak pernah ditunjukkan di depan umum!

"Aku ..." Kiku memandang sekeliling tak karuan. "Aku senang sekali," dia menahan napas sambil berpikir seberapa luas area merah pada pipinya. "Terima kasih sudah peduli dan menyapaku."

Mei tersenyum lebar, hingga kedua matanya tenggelam dalam bentuk bulan sabit.

Dan Kiku ingin meledak saja. Menjadi keping batu atau serpih debu angkasa, biar segera dijemput dan dipeluk Mei sang bintang semesta.

"Mari kita nikmati Santorini!"

.

.

.

Memotret Mei adalah sudah terlalu biasa untuk Kiku.

Tetapi tidak dengan melakukannya menggunakan ponsel Mei sendiri dan dengan jarak sedekat  **ini**.

Mei meminta Kiku memotret dirinya dengan bangunan-bangunan putih berkubah biru sebagai latar belakangnya, dan Mei tidak terlalu ingin Kiku berdiri jauh-jauh darinya.  _Aku suka foto wajah yang close-up_ , katanya, dan Kiku mengalah. Dan senang, tentu saja.

Setelah puas memandang hasilnya, Mei langsung mendongak menatap Kiku, "Eh, Kiku-kun."

"Ya?"

"Biasanya artis itu pacaran dengan pebisnis 'kan ya? Kurasa aku mengerti mereka. Mereka butuh penyeimbang. Mungkin juga mereka sudah jenuh dengan dunia hiburan jadi mereka butuh seseorang yang akan membuat mereka lupa dengan hal itu. Jadi, mau tidak jadi pacarku?"

Dunia nyata di sekeliling Kiku runtuh seketika dan berganti dimensi aneh yang baru yang hanya berisi dia dan Mei.

"Um, aku mungkin terdengar bercanda, tapi aku serius. Lagipula aku memang sering memperhatikan Kiku-kun yang setia, kok. Mau, ya?"

Runtuh lagi. Terbangun lagi yang baru. Runtuh lagi. Terbangun—oke, siklus infinitif ini harus segera dihindari—maka Kiku pun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja."

Ternyata mengikuti nasehat tetuanya— _oke, ini Yao_ —bukan hal buruk juga.

**end.**

* * *

A/N: congratz mz kiku udah dinotis mb mei?

lolz okay lemme explain the main inspiration of this fic. aku juga suka kpop tbh, dan salah satu idolaku, choi sulli dari f(x), punya fansite yang namanya sulli94-net. s94 ini, kata temen aku, punya akses yang luar biasa hebat. korespondensinya juga di mana-mana. sulli selalu ngenalin dia di mana-mana dan ngelambai ke kameranya dia. pokoknya foto-foto dari s94 itu selalu eksklusif dengan sulli yang selalu fokus ke kamera, seolah sulli itu dikomando. bahkan pernah suatu waktu, sulli itu perform di suatu tempat tertutup dan cuma orang2 tertentu yang bisa masuk, dan dia bisa masuk! ngambil foto sulli yang lagi di dalam sana. dan foto2 eksklusif itu, biasanya available di forum tapi cuma buat para member premium, alias member yang aktif (kalo ga aktif bisa di-kick lol) dan kalo perlu bisa ngasih donasi. well, kehidupan kiku itu ya kayak si owner s94.

lalu ide awal fic ini berasal dari sebuah fanart yang aku dapet di pixiv kalo ga salah: mei lagi main sama binatang lucu dan kiku ngefoto dia dari belakang. i was thinking: "omg it would be a cute plot if i set kiku as mei's fan?"

oh iyah,  **xing**  itu macau, yah. dan kenapa kiku sempet nyebut  **mai rin**? fic ini bersetting di jepang sementara mei sendiri origin-nya taiwan, jadi  **mai rin**  itu nama panggungnya di jepang buat menyesuaikan dengan ejaan dan pelafalan nihon.

.

.


End file.
